Walden Sawyer
Walden Sawyer is the hierarch of the Sawyer Family and an Evolved Human with the power of Quantum Deduction. Founder and Chairman of Sawyer Industries, one of the most profitable corporations in the world, and owner to one of the largest fortunes in the Northern Hemisphere, he’s a well-respected figure among the upper echelons of American society; beneath his power and fortune, however, lies a dark and manipulative individual whose power looms threateningly over not only the members of his family, but almost everyone that has crossed paths with him. History before RP Walden Sawyer was born to a moderately wealthy family in the early 1930s. Having manifested at a very young age, the child showed a great interest in mathematics, sciences and finances, something that his parents rightly exploited, making sure that their son received only the best education available and securing most of his future by way of their economic resources. Also from a very young age, however, the boy developed a high level of disregard for human relations, seeing them as something that would only hinder his emerging ambitions, and as such he only pretended to be likeable and charming to further his own ends, becoming a recognizable face among the young high society of the time. The young man’s keen intellect secured him a spot in some of the world’s most prestigious universities, like Oxford and Harvard, which his parents would gladly pay for, and in there he developed close ties to many of the people that would one day occupy places of great influence in both American and World Politics and Economy, thus attaining a very special position among them, one that he would exploit to the fullest in his pursuit of power and influence. Shortly after graduating he went on to manage his father’s mildly successful shipping company, and while doing so he met and married a socialite called Margaret Fitzroy, perhaps the only person whom he truly came to care for; she was an only child to an oil tycoon, also very influential in America at the time. Eventually Margaret’s father came to pass on, which made her the sole heiress to his fortune and empire, something that Walden took advantage of to expand his family’s own business. And when his father died in the early sixties, Walden, now in control of two successful enterprises, brought them together and created a new conglomerate known as Sawyer Industries, using his increased wealth to make investments in diverse sectors of the economy that strayed far away from shipping and oil interests, such as media, communications, real estate and even weapon’s development and manufacturing, something that made him incredibly wealthy when the Vietnam War took place. It was around this time that his first son Philip was born. Walden, by then fully aware of his special talents, was proud to have produced a male heir to his growing fortune, but was however disappointed a few years later when learning that his son only carried the latent potential to develop an ability like his own while not an actual ability. Nonetheless he groomed the boy much like his parents had done with him to be the bearer of his legacy, in the process turning him to a cold and ambitious individual much like himself. However, his hope always was that someday his bloodline’s extraordinary gift would be passed on to one of his grandchildren. Eventually, Walden arranged a marriage with the young Charlotte Aschcroft, daughter of William Ashcroft, one of the most powerful men in New York and a rival in fortune and influence to Walden himself; although Philip showed a great deal of affection for the girl in the end their love didn’t prove everlasting and eventually they grew estranged. However, before this came to happen they gave birth to three children: Annabelle Victoria, Allen Francis and Charles William, all of whom, Walden knew, carried within the legacy of his bloodline, strengthened in part by the blood of their mother who was also special. Not everything was happiness for the now massively wealthy powerhouse, however, as just a year after the birth of their youngest grandson Charlie Margaret became ill with leukemia, only to die a few months later. It was the sudden loss of his wife and confidant that caused Walden to turn even more relentless and distant in the dealings with his family, seeing as his wife’s death a bad omen for his plans. Now, though his son Philip manages most of his ventures, Walden Sawyer remains chairman of Sawyer industries, holding his influence over his family like a crown and throne from which to watch and control them. And so he does from the shadows, waiting for the time to pass on his power to one of his grandchildren; one that he can truly consider an heir. Personality and appearance Walden Sawyer stands at five feet and seven inches (5’7”), bears a lanky frame and his features show clear signs of age along with visibly gray hair; nonetheless, the man is always well-kept and clean-cut, most often sporting rather expensive business suits and having his hair neatly combed. Not a speck of dirt is found in his overall look, something that he’s been always praised for by those that know him well. Derived from this comes an air of propriety and elegance, as well as an imposing aura of authority and power that has made him widely respected and highly regarded among the upper echelons of both the business and political world. It is inevitable, and somewhat expected, however, that because of this the man is also very cold and impersonal in all of his dealings, including those that pertain to his relatives. He’s a relentless man, shrewd and cunning, and a manipulator to boot. For years has he had no qualms with treating anyone and everyone around him as pawns and tools in what could only be described as his own personal chess match with the world. Showing little to no affection for his children and grandchildren, the only thing he seems to care for is accumulating ever greater amounts of power and securing the legacy of his name and family after he’s passed on, and for this end he has gathered a vast amount of resources, both financial, political and human, to the point where he can easily procure detailed information on nearly anyone and everyone he comes across, always keeping the dirtiest secrets of those that interest him close to be used as bargaining chips in case potential complications with his designs might arise in the future. Powers Quantum Deduction. Mr. Sawyer has the ability to intuitively determine and calculate the answer to nearly every situation that he comes across as well as predicting any potential variables that may come about. This ability has come in handy for anticipating any changes in the stock market and his many businesses, as well as manipulating the paths followed by many of the members of his family, and it accounts in great part for his vast fortune. Category:NPCs Category:Characters